powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet 5
Theme Song: Not a Saint Archetypes: The Anti-Nihilist, Badass Princess, The Strategist, Good Is Not Soft, For Happiness Powers: Empathic Summoning, Psychological Intuition, Tactical Analysis Quote: "Values are relative. Only freedom and happiness truly matter." Personality: Lorelei is a lovely young woman who appears in her twenties, pretty as a picture and always speaking and acting with natural grace and charming refinement. She is very caring and compassionate, always ready to offer a kind word and helping hand when the opportunity arises, which in turn owes her quite a lot of friends to rely on and many favors to call in when necessary. Wise and perceptive, she understands however that not everyone is worthy of her compassion, and that truly ruthless individuals should be handled with the same lack of care they show others. As such, she can also be chillingly calculating in her planning and mercilessly thorough in their execution, when those in her sights have entered unforgivable territory. She is indeed an excellent judge of character and a brilliant strategist, and notably played an instrumental role in the purge of elements identified as irredeemable following Aija Egnell’s takeover of her Foo Fighters division, methodically eliminating through expert preparations and surgical assassination those who didn't fall to her leader's fearsome blade. Background: Lorelei was born from Leina and Lawrence Selforge in his Alexei Seeker incarnation after a long series on extraplanar adventures together, when Leina’s maternal instinct awakened, and she decided to temporarily settle down and start her own family. As a native Selforge citizen, she had some of the happiest childhoods one can possibly dream of thanks to Selforge City’s extremely favorable and empathic environment, enjoying a daily life free of any concern and full of wonders, and treasured by all around her like their lifelong best friend. Like her many half-sisters, Lorelei grew increasingly fascinated over the course of her early life with the amazing being of myriad forms and endless talents they call father, as incredibly brilliant and powerful as exquisitely caring and generous, who made this impossible dream their unshakable reality. The fascination evolved into attraction as years passed by, and eventually she came to love him as both a daughter and a woman, starting with him a free relationship that proved even more fulfilling than she expected, and lives on to this day. Much like her mother she developed a keen interest for extraplanar travels, though unlike her she prefers to travel alone and is more kind-hearted to non-citizens, using her powers to help whenever she can. It was during one of these planar excursions that she became friend with Aija Egnell, and decided to join her side as right-hand woman, to help her shed some much needed light in a very dark organization. Lorelei is notably the one who secretely interceded with Lawrence on Aija's behalf during the preparations of their military takeover, returning with a mighty katana personally crafted for and empathically bound to Aija's righteous heart, as well as adaptive prothesis for her heroic younger sister, shifting at will between natural body and superpowerful cybernetics. Abilities Empathic Summoning: Lorelei demonstrated the ability to summon very diverse and powerful entities of undetermined origin to do her bidding, which appear empathically bound to her will in some mysterious way. Her summons’ service is usually temporary and bound to a specific task, but they can be given instructions in advance, and use their empathic bond with her as beacon for automatic conjuration when the conditions are met. They demonstrate remarkable tactical acumen in the fulfillment of their various assignments, implying some form of intuitive communication with their master, a sharp ability for independent action, or possibly both. Summoned servants invariably address her as “Hime-Sama” and show her great deference and dedication in all things, suggesting she may have a royal status or particularly high connection granting her similar privileges. Her ability was later explained as a special connection between her Selforge Citizen Essence and the Selforge Possibility Matrix existing within her father's mind, a multiversal evolutive simulation exploring the creative potential of his available knowledge. It allows her to access a great many matrix worlds, and summon the entities of her choice in real space by requesting the materialization of their corresponding template. All matrix entities possess free will, and are bound by contract to her service in exchange for equivalent favors in their native world pre-negociated with Lawrence, leaving to Lorelei the freedom to summon and employ them as she sees fit, without having to handle the underlying complications. Their filial relation notably grants her massive authority over her summons, as their native universe is technically a figment of her father's imagination, making him their de facto overgod. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Female Characters